


untitled

by officiallykris



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallykris/pseuds/officiallykris
Summary: Jennie can be confident enough for the both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i almost never write f/f but this little thing wouldn't stop nagging at me. i literally wrote it in less than an hour so it's not beta'd and is a little unpolished, but i wanted to post it anyway. otherwise it'd just sit in my hard drive forever.

It’s no secret Jisoo has the most trouble when it comes to learning the choreography to all their songs. She easily spends the most time practicing them, isolating herself in one of the dance studios at YG and watching for her mistakes in the fogged-over, long mirrored wall in the room. She works well into the night, after everyone else has given in to their exhaustion and left to return to the dorms and rest. She’s even started packing one of the fleece blankets from her bed in her practice duffle, so that when she’s finally worked herself into an irrevocable exhaustion, she can lock herself up in one of the soundproof recording rooms and curl up on the couch to rest for the few hours she can before the others return and she has to start the grueling process all over again. It’s brutal, and she’s so tired she’s gotten pale and thin and can hardly pay attention to anything longer than a few minutes at a time.

 

As the unofficial leader of BlackPink, Jennie is less than pleased with this arrangement.

 

It takes her a few tries to find the room with the locked door. By some twist of fate, she’s had a set of keys to most of the rooms in the building for a few weeks now, so she and the other members can come in any time to prepare for their upcoming album release. It’s nice not having to track down one of the maintenance men to open the doors for them, which had been one of many tedious hassles before their debut. When she finally steps inside, she feels her stomach drop.

 

Jisoo barely takes up one section of the couch, her head pillowed against the cushioned arm and her feet tucked up under her. Her skin looks pallid and sallow, circles under her eyes so dark she looks as if someone had recently broken her nose. Her hair is a mess, oily and tangled from running her hands through it too many times in frustration. It’s a habit Jennie often finds herself repeating in sympathy. There are a lot of things Jisoo does that Jennie mimics, especially now that they spend almost every waking hour together. She just wishes she could get Jisoo to reciprocate, so that it becomes second nature for Jisoo to follow her back home and sleep in a real bed for once.

 

Jennie’s careful to shut the door behind her with only the barest little click from the latch as it slides home. All the lights are on but that doesn’t seem to have kept Jisoo from falling asleep. Jennie shuts them off, leaving only a small desk lamp on to see from as she makes her way over and kneels down in front of the couch. She’s almost eye level with Jisoo, and up close the sight of her is even worse. 

 

But Jennie still thinks Jisoo is the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. They made no mistakes when choosing the visual of their group. The rest of them never even had a chance.

 

Pulling the blanket down just enough, Jennie reaches out and laces her fingers between Jisoo’s own. It makes Jisoo stir a moment before her eyes flutter open. And then they widen so much Jennie swears she can see the whites of them all around her irises. 

 

“Jennie-ah,” she exclaims, sitting up suddenly and patting the blanket around as if she’s looking for something. “Is it already morning? Has practice started? I could have sworn I set an alarm.”

 

“Relax,” Jennie says, squeezing Jisoo’s hand in reassurance, “it’s not even four o’clock yet.”

 

At that, Jisoo stops batting at her blanket and looks Jennie fully. She looks close to tears and crushes Jennie’s heart.

 

“What are you doing here so early for?”

 

“I think I should ask you the same question.” Jennie spots Jisoo’s cell poking out from between the cushions of the couch and plucks it up, pressing the power button and showing the screen to Jisoo, where it says in bold white print 3:47 AM.

 

Jisoo sighs, accepting her phone when Jennie hands it over. She still hasn’t disentangled their fingers.

 

“I wanted to practice,” she says, low enough Jennie isn’t sure it’s supposed to be audible. “I still can’t get the footwork down at the end of buljangnan.”

 

Jennie can’t really relate to that. Dancing has always come so naturally for her, even before she’d gone through years of training. Her body has just always moved the way she’s wanted it to. What must it be like to have less than perfect control of your own movements, she wonders. 

 

When she moves from the floor to the couch, it’s a seamless transition from one to the other, Jisoo automatically adjusting to accommodate her. That’s how it’s always been with them, from the moment they were put in the same trainee group years ago, they’ve just always seemed to fit together. Snug like two adjacent puzzle pieces, filling in each other’s voids. Jisoo might lack the raw talent Jennie has always had for dancing, but there are plenty of ways Jisoo is better than her. 

 

“You’ll get it. You work harder than anyone I’ve ever known,” she says. She pulls Jisoo’s hand into her lap, running her thumb over the delicate skin over protruding knuckles. They’ve both lost weight recently, and while Jisoo seems thrilled by her new smaller frame, Jennie has nightmares about her best friend disappearing altogether.

 

Jisoo gasps, just a softly surprised breath in, and Jennie doesn’t know if it’s the compliment or the touch but she wants to hear it again.

 

“Jennie-ah,” Jisoo whispers, and when Jennie looks up at her, she can still see the wetness collected in the corners of her eyes, “you give me too much credit.”

 

“I’d give you all of it, if you’d let me,” she wants to say but doesn’t. She suddenly can’t speak, and it feels like every word she’s ever uttered gets stuck in her throat, merging into a painful lump that’s hard to swallow around. 

 

She is so in love.

 

She doesn’t actually know which one of them leans in first, but there’s a tiny second right before the kiss that she can feel Jisoo’s breath against her lips, Jisoo’s hair brushing light over her shoulder, Jisoo’s thigh just resting against her own, Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo.

 

“Jisoo,” she whispers, the only thing she can get out, and then they’re kissing. It’s soft and chaste and perfect. She wants to lay this girl out and kiss her everywhere, until she’s breathless and desperate and she trusts Jennie’s praises as truth. 

 

Until she’s in love with Jennie as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading. comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
